Studies performed at research centers such as MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) and the Albert Einstein Medicine College have shown that the application of electromagnetic fields in the form of very low frequency pulses, similar to cerebral waves, leads to an increase of the electric potential at the cell membrane level. This result has beneficial effects, such as impeding the penetration of microbes and viruses within cells and their rate of development within the body, and improving blood circulation which, in turn, improves oxygenation of the cells. Another beneficial effect that has been noted is an improvement in the exchange of calcium ions (Ca+2) resulting from an extracellular influx at the cell level, and an increased body. A summary of such studies in this field has been authored by Richard A. Luben et al in “Effects of electromagnetic stimuli on bone and bone cells in vitro: Inhibition of responses to parathyroid hormone by low-energy low-frequency fields”, published in Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, vol. 79, pages 4180-4184, July 1982: Medical Sciences. In this reference, a significant improvement in the healing of compound fractures is described as the result of subjecting same to a pulsating ELF field with a frequency ranging from 10 to 90 Hz.
The use of low frequency is known in the field of stomatology, for increasing the blood circulation inside the gums, for example as disclosed in international patent application WO2006001644. The device described therein consists of a low frequency generator which is connected to the support of a silicone electrode via a cable. The silicone electrode is applied to the gum in the required region for enhancing blood circulation and to assist in suppressing pain.
The main disadvantage of this technique is that, contrary to the desirable effects of the apparatus and method of the present invention, pursuant to which the applied magnetic field should remain undisturbed by applying a constant current without variation, the low frequency in WO2006001644 cannot be applied over extended periods of time.
Another, comparable ELF magnetic or electromagnetic field example is disclosed in Canadian patent application CA 1202804, which describes the use of ELF for correcting positional anomalies of the teeth. The effect provided by this technique assists the repair of the lower and upper jaw soft tissues, by applying some permanent magnets, electromagnets or electromagnetic induction coils subjected to a very low frequency field to a relevant buccal region. The ELF range is produced by the mandible movement interacting with some adjacent electrolytes for outputting a regenerating current.
The main disadvantage of this technique is that the value of the ELF current obtained cannot be constant, nor can it be adjusted as a function of cell treatment requirements, since it depends upon momentary human action.
Japanese patent application JP2001026529 discloses an apparatus with magnets successively supplied with both a low frequency generator and a high frequency generator for cleaning the tophus or the gum, in order to stimulate the lymphatic functions of the gums and to prevent and treat periodontal diseases.
The main disadvantage of this technique is that, again contrary to the desirable effects of the apparatus and method of the present invention, the low and high frequencies in JP2001026529 cannot be applied over extended periods of time, and the apparatus only cleans the teeth and cannot be used for purposes of gum therapy.
Thus, known apparatuses in the field generate electromagnetic pulses of very low frequency, with intensities and amplitudes at times significantly less than those attributable to terrestrial magnetism. However, such electromagnetic fields all include a current component and exhibit harmonics by reason of same, whereby the effects of such apparatuses at the cellular level remain sub-optimal.
Earlier research on gum cell cultures by the applicant, the results of which were briefly in WO2012/093277, has shown that generating an extremely low frequency (ELF) magnetic field and subjecting organic cells to same provides a significant regenerating effect to the cells. The gum cell cultures were introduced into Petri containers and were subjected to an electromagnetic field of different pulsation and intensities, over different time periods, then the Petri containers were placed inside a Helmholtz-type assembly.
The apparatus used for generating the electromagnetic field in this research has two channels for generating electromagnetic impulses, each consisting of two oscillators with blocking, each of them generating an ELF frequency and operating alternatively, so that only one oscillator in a channel operates at a time according to a periodicity. The apparatus further includes a final circuit and an induction coil, which generate electromagnetic fields having the frequency of the oscillator of the selected channel, mixed with the frequency of a pilot oscillator and a selection circuit controlled by the pilot oscillator, which alternates the operation of the blocking oscillators, achieving the automatic change of the selectable frequency emitted by each channel by means of two control signals. In the above the above technique, disadvantageously the current does not remain constant and thus exhibits variations or harmonics within a same applied frequency, whereby the applied magnetic field is disturbed during its application to cellular tissue.
It is know that stem cells are undifferentiated biological cells that can differentiate into specialized cells and can divide (through mitosis) to produce more stem cells. They are found in multicellular organisms. In mammals, there are two broad types of stem cells: embryonic stem cells, which are isolated from the inner cell mass of blastocysts, and adult stem cells, which are found in various tissues. In adult organisms, stem cells and progenitor cells act as a repair system for the body, replenishing adult tissues. In a developing embryo, stem cells can differentiate into all the specialized cells-ectoderm, endoderm and mesoderm (see induced pluripotent stem cells)—but also maintain the normal turnover of regenerative organs, such as blood, skin, or intestinal tissues. There are three known accessible sources of autologous adult stem cells in humans:                Bone marrow, which requires extraction by harvesting, that is, drilling into bone (typically the femur or iliac crest),        Adipose tissue (lipid cells), which requires extraction by liposuction, and        Blood, which requires extraction through apheresis, wherein blood is drawn from the donor (similar to a blood donation), and passed through a machine that extracts the stem cells and returns other portions of the blood to the donor.        
Stem cells can also be taken from umbilical cord blood just after birth. Of all stem cell types, autologous harvesting involves the least risk. By definition, autologous cells are obtained from one's own body, just as one may bank his or her own blood for elective surgical procedures.
Adult stem cells are frequently used in medical therapies, for example in bone marrow transplantation.
Stem cells can now be artificially grown and transformed (differentiated) into specialized cell types with characteristics consistent with cells of various tissues such as muscles or nerves. Embryonic cell lines and autologous embryonic stem cells generated through Somatic-cell nuclear transfer or dedifferentiation have also been proposed as promising candidates for future therapies.
In practice, stem cells are identified by whether they can regenerate tissue. For example, the defining test for bone marrow or hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) is the ability to transplant the cells and save an individual without HSCs. This demonstrates that the cells can produce new blood cells over a long term. It should also be possible to isolate stem cells from the transplanted individual, which can themselves be transplanted into another individual without HSCs, demonstrating that the stem cell was able to self-renew.
Properties of stem cells can be illustrated in vitro, using methods such as clonogenic assays, in which single cells are assessed for their ability to differentiate and self-renew. Stem cells can also be isolated by their possession of a distinctive set of cell surface markers. However, in vitro culture conditions can alter the behavior of cells, making it unclear whether the cells will behave in a similar manner in vivo. There is considerable debate as to whether some proposed adult cell populations are truly stem cells.
The question is firstly whether to artificially increase the number of stem cells, both those in vitro and those that are found in various tissues in the body. A number of studies have documented similar effects of low frequency electromagnetic field on cell proliferation. The latest study in vivo (Komaki AI, Khalili A2, Salehi 12, Shahidi S2, Sarihi A2. Effects of exposure to an extremely low frequency electromagnetic field on hippocampal long-term potentiation in rat, 2014.03.041) highlight modulation of neuronal activity in Wistar rats, and the hypothesis is that synaptic plasticity is altered.
Experimental conditions (frequency and intensity) are however higher than in case of the system of the invention. Furthermore, a number of previous studies have shown the potential to influence neurogenesis by activating adult neuroprogenitor cells by electromagnetic field (Arias-Carrion, O., Verdugo-Diaz, L, Feria-Velasco, A., Milian-Aldaco, D., Gutierrez, A. A., Hernandez Cruz, A., Drucker-Colm, R., 2004. Neurogenesis in the subventricular zone following transcranial magnetic field stimulation and nigrostriatal lesions, J. Neurosci. Res. 78, 16-28).
It has been shown in vitro stimulation of neural stem cell differentiation, a phenomenon mediated upregulation of expression and channel activity Cavi (Piacentini et al., 2008). On the other hand, the passage of Ca ions through these channels influence the survival transcription of genes involved in cell proliferation and differentiation (Hardingham et al., 1998; Orrenius et al., 2003, West et al., 2001).
According to Ma et al. (2014), exposure to a 50 Hz field modulates the expression of mRNA for a number of molecules involved in cell proliferation.
Effects of exposure to EMF, which consist in modulation on protein phosphorylation cascades MAP/ERK has been demonstrated by Sheik et al. (2013) for endothelial cells. Effect on proliferation of dermal stem cells is demonstrated by Zhang et al. (2012); according to these authors, the effect depends on the frequency and duration of exposure, but are at higher frequencies, while they were also demonstrated such effects on proliferation and differentiation of mesenchymal stem cells (Vanoni et al., 2012). The technical problem to be solved thus consists in generating a constant medium value, non-deformed ELF magnetic field and subjecting stem cells to same for proliferation cellular.